Amourshipping: Competition
by BestShippz
Summary: Serena had always had a crush on ash but are the feelings mutual? She starts getting presured when a little competition comes along.I also added in a little action to spice things up. My first fan fic rated T just in case. Amourshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Amourshipping: Competition**

 **Hi everyone this is my first fan fiction and I sure am glad it will be on the topic of amourshipping. I love it and I really hope it goes on to be cannon. So please go easy and help me by telling me how I can improve in the reviews. Thanks I hope you enjoy! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **Chapter 1: Gym Battle**

Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena had just arrived in Lumiose city, the sun was about to set and Ash was hoping to get his voltage badge from Clemont as soon as possible.

"Lets go clemont hurry up I want to battle you already so stop going so slow" shouted Ash.

"Huff, puff,huff,puff, Ash, the sun is setting already and im really hungry, how about you Bonnie" Clemont said panting from chasing after Ash.

"Yeah Dedenne and I are starving we havent eaten since this morning" Pouted Bonnie.

"Uhhhhh why are you guys so lame" groaned Ash as his own stomack rumbled. "heh heh maybe we should have the gym battle tomorrow and stop and get something to eat" said Ash.

Serena gigled at the behavior of Ash, she had always had a crush on him, ever since that day at the sumer camp where he had saved her. She always enjoyed watching his gym battles and she really admired his determinition. Also the fact that he was very handsome in her eyes.

"We should go to one of the cafes around the city" Serena suggested.

"Good idea" said Clemont.

 **After their meal thy went to th nearest pokemon center and healed up all their pokemon they noticed it was very full due to the fact that lumiose city is big and popular.**

"Ahhh im gonna go check out a room for the four of us" Ash said.

"Ash wait" Clemont said stopping him.

"Bonnie and I are gonna go and stay with our dad until we leave lumiose city.

"WHAT no please brother I want to stay with Ash and Serena" shouted Bonnie.

"But Bonnie we have to go and visit dad he probably misses us" argued Clemont.

"Uhhhhh fine, good night Ash and Serena" she said with a smirk on her face, Bonnie had already known for some time about Serenas little crush, it was quite obvious to everyone exept Ash, the dense moron.

Serena blushed as she and Ash said good night as they walk up to nurse joy.

"One room please" said the raven haired trainer yawning.

"Oh sorry we are really full tonight we dont have any more rooms with 2 beds, oh but here I have a full sized room with a queen sized bed" said nurse joy.

Both Ash and Serena blushed at this although he was dense he had also developed some fellings for his childhood friend Serena. He thought she was so beautiful with her short hair that she cut recently. Some times he would catch himself just staring at her, and her beautiful sapphire blue eyes, he really cared alot for Serena.

"uhh ok thank you" said Ash awkwardly, taking the key.

When they entered the room and saw the bed Ash blushed and told Serena he would sleep on the floor to give her the full bed.

"No" she said quickly blushing trying to come up with an exuse to why she spoke up."The floors dirty Ash lets both sleep on the bed" Serena finnaly squealed. _Uhhh what a stupid exuse_ she thought to herself _._

"Ok" Ash said quickly sounding very happy. They were both blushing crimson red.

Serena caught on to the fact that ash sounded happy. _No way, does he also have fellings for me?_ She thought in her mind.

Both teens got ready to go to sleep, Ash quickly changed and layed down, Serena was still in th bathroom. when she came out in her pajamas and got into bed ash was already asleep, she gigled as she heard him snore. Ash was a very deep sleeper and Serena knew this so she moved closer to Ash unti she was touching his chest she was blushing redder than a rose at this point. As she moved her body closer Ash's arm instinctivley wrapped around Serena's waist, her blush increased to the max. _He is holding me she thought comfortably I can fell the heat coming off his body I feel so warm, but he is still asleep_ she sighed. _Oh well its better than nothing she said to herslef in her head as she drifted into a peacefull sleep._

The next day Ash woke up to see a peacefull Serena snuggled up on his chest.

"SERENA!?" he yelled while blushing crimson red

Serena jolted up and realized what happened as she also blushed a crimson red "ASH! umm sorry uhh... I guess that I rolled over in my sleep and you just accidently hugged me" she lied.

Ash was stunned trying to comprehend what she had just said. Serena quicky changed the subject and said they should get dressed and Ash agreed.

 **They both got dressed ate breakfast and walked out of the pokemon center, neither of them had said a word ate breakfast. then they started walking to the gym where Clemont and Bonnie said they would meet up.**

Upon ariving at the gym Ash was thinking about strtagies to use against Clemont, completly forgetting about Serena's behavior in the morning.

Serena on the other hand definetly stll had it on her mind. She noticed that ahs was deep in thought and she decided to finnaly break the silence.

"Dont worry Ash you will do just fine, Clemont may be my friend but im rooting for you all the way, you have trained for this please dont worry" exclamied Serena.

"Wow thanks Serena that really means alot to to me" Ash said blushing a bit.

When they arrived at the gymthry saw Clemont and Bonnie standing outside waiting for them.

"Good morning, so how'd you two sleep last night" Bonnie said teasingly with an evil grin on her face.

Both Ash and Serena blushed at her teasing remark, this was unseen by clemont who was stll sleep from waking up so early.

"Ash lets get to it right away so can get back to bed our dad kept us up all night shouting joyfully because of our arival so I couldnt sleep" Clemont said sheepishly.

They walked inside on to battlefield. Both trainers got on opisite sides while Serena and went onto the bleachers. Clemont quicky snapped out if the daze he was in and threw out his first pokemon.

"Go bunnelby" Shouted Clemont.

"So your using bunelby first huh, alright pikachu your up"Ash responded.

"Yay go Clemont I know you can win!" yelled Bonnie. "Huh why arent you rooting for brother Serena he is your friend after all, unless your going for Ash" Bonnie said teasingly.

Serena blushed and simly let out a "go Ash!" as Bonnie giggled.

"Alright pikachu use iron tail."

"Bunnelby catch it with your ears."

The battle raged on as pikachu's iron tail was caught followed by bunnelby missing a mud shot. Clemont then called out a double slap which landed directly cause fair damage and sending pikachu flying back. Ash then called for a thunderbolt but it was quickly blocked by bunnelby using the dirt. Bunnelby used dig after Clemont gave the order and landed a direct hit. Pikachu had now taken a good amount of damage. Clemont quickly called for another dig, Ash was in a pinch, he was trying to think of what to do, he quicly looked at Bonnie and Serena, he smiled at Serena then looked back to Clemont.

 _I have alot of support from Serena, I cant just give up now, no were seeing this through to the end_ Ash thought to himself. "alright pikachu go inside the hole and wait for bunnelby to pop out" shouted Ash. Pikachu obeyed its trainers orders an jumped into the hole. When bunnelby poped out it was in midair and it had a confused expression on its face. "Now pikachu jump out of the hole and use iron tail from under" Ash comanded. With that bunnelby got hit with an iron tail right in the butt and took lots of damage due to it not having its guard up. "No, bunnelby get up, they're getting ready for a counter attack" shouted Clemont."Now while its down use thunderbolt" ordered Ash. The electric mouse quickly charged up electricity and launched it, the attack hit directly knocking out bunnleby.

"Hmm okay Ash try this on for size, go heliolisk" Clemont shouted. Ash recalled his pikachu and sent out his hawlucha. "Alright hawlucha start it off with karate chop" comanded Ash. Heliolisk was unable to dodge so it inflicted massive damage, "now use parabolic charge." This made direct conact with hawlucha sapping its energy and stealing it and recharging heliolisk. "Heliolisk use dragon tail" Clemont commanded, heliolisk obeyed its trainer and started running at hawlucha. "Hawlucha, hi jump kick." Both attacks crahed together, pushing hawlucha back but sending heliolisk flying due to the fact that it was a normal type. "Heliolisk use dragon tail but this time jump and attack from midair" orderd Clemont. "Alrighty then hawlucha jump higher than heliolisk and use flying press" Ash commanded. Hawluch did indeed jump higher than heliolisk, then it started to twist and then dive right onto the heliolisk which was in midair still. "Oh no hurry heliolisk aim the dragon tail up" shouted Clemont hesitantly. It was no use, hawlucha had much more momentum as it dove right into the dragon tail. Instanly heliolisk came crashing down making a huge dust cloud. When the battlefield was visible hawlucha was standing with one foot on the knocked out heliolisk doing its signature fighting pose. "Alright thats 2-0 Clemont" Ash shouted joyfully.

"Dont get so exited I saved the best for last" Clemont exclaimed "GO LUXRAY." Alright so luxrays up, in that case hawlucha use karate chop" shouted Ash. hawlucha ran right up to luxray and prepared to attack. "Use thunder fang" Clemont ordered. luxray bit hawluchas arm, stopping the karate chop and sending powerfull electricity through hawluchas body knocking it out. "No hawlucha" Ash shouted recalling his pokemon.

"Ready to go buddy" said Ash. "Pika pi." Ash knew in his mind that pikachu was weakened so he decided to go for broke. "alright lets go with iron tail" commanded the raven haired trainer. "Hmm luxray catch it with bite," the iron tail was easily caught."NOW USE THUNDER!" ordered Clemont. "Pilachu you use electro ball. As a ball of electricty formed on the end of the bitten down iron tail and luxray used a full power thunder both attacks exploded. When the dust finnaly cleared pikachu had fainted and luxray had taken minor damage. "NO, pikachu!" Ash shouted picking up his friend. He slowly started to walk over the stands. "Hey Serena can you take care of pikachu for me" he said with a serious look on his face. Serena simply noded and his facial expression changed to that toothy grin that she loved. "Dont worry Serena im gonna win this, thanks for cheering me on" Ash said while running back to his side of the field. She blushed slightly which did not go unoticed by Bonnie.

"Alright goodra lets get going" yelled Ash throwing goodra's pokeball. Both goodra and luxray stood there staring at each other waiting for one of there tainers to call a move. Ash called out a dragon pulse breaking the tension in the air. "Dodge it" the blond inventor commanded. It was no good luxray took the full power dragon pulse. "Rrrrrr ok use thunder fang." Clemont ordered. "Goodra use bide" yelled Ash. Goodra stuck ot its tail and took the thunder fang causing minor damage. Clemont then ordered another thunder doing decent damage. "Ok lets wrap this up, luxray use wild charge." The wild charge hit goodra right in the stomach and it fell to the ground. "NO! goodra you have to get up please" Ash pleaded. Serena was holding on to the blue ribbon tied to her chest tightly. _Please Ash i know you can win._ At that moment goodra opened its eyes and got up barely standing. "YES! well Clemont looks like this is game over for you, goodra let a rip" Ash yelled with a grin on his face. Clemont desperatly commanded another wild charge but it was no use the white beam of light had alrady engulfed luxray. When the dust cleared luxray was on the ground, Ash and goodra had the battle they traded comliments and Clemont handed ash the voltage badge.

"Yes I did it I won the voltage badge" Yelled Ash. Serena walked up to ash and handed him his pikachu then hugged him and said congratulations. they both blushed at this remebering what had happened this morning in the room. "Uhhh we should get going Clemont interjected the group agreed. As they walked out of the gym discussing their next move Serenas heart sank as she noticed a blue haired girl with a slurpuff aproaching them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Well guys thats the first chapter tell me what you think and please go easy like i said this is my first post. I will try to post the next chapter ASAP dont worry at the most I think im looking at about two weeks maybe a little more maybe a little you and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amourshipping: Competition**

 **Hi everyone im back with the second chapter and I finished earlier than expected so lets get right into it.**

 **Dislcaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **Chapter 2: Rivalry**

The moment Serena saw Miette she started to panic on the inside. _Oh no its Miette_ _last time she said that if I dont confess to Ash than she will steal him away, please dont notice us_ she thought.

"Hi everyone long time no see" said the blue haired girl

"Oh hi Miette" Ash, Clemont and Bonnie said suprisingly

"Hi Miette" Serena huffed

"Hello Ash, your looking as handsome as ever" Miette said flirtatiously.

"Uhh thanks I guess" said a shy Ash

When Serena heard heard this she lost control and grabbed Miette's arm and draged her away from the group. Clemont and Bonnie sighed hoplessly sighed but Ash was oblivious to it and didnt understand.

"Aha I was hoping I would get to talk to you did you confess yet" Miette said teasingly

"Uhh no but I was thinking about maybe doing it soon" Serena said nervosly, her face as red as a rose.

"Hmm ok then it looks like its time for me to make my move, im not shy and pathetic like you" said the blue haired trainer devilishly.

On the inside Serena was totaly panicing her only love was about to be taken away from her. She grabbed Miette's arm as she was walking back to the group. "Please dont do this Miette" Serena said with some tears running down her cheeks. Miette simply smirked and kept walking in Ash's direction.

"So Ash how would you like to go to dinner with me tonight" Miette asked curiously

Meanwhile Serena was about to burst out crying. _Please Ash reject her, do it for me please_ , she thought.

"Wow Miette that sounds great" said the raven haired trainer.

Serena's heart shattered after hearing those words, but she didnt have time to react because Ash wasnt done talking.

"What do you say guys lets all go have a nice dinner tonight in celebration of my 5th gym badge" Ash said in a peppy tone.

 _YES! thank Arceus that he is the most dense person on the planet, Serena thought happily._

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie nodded in approval.

Before miette could correct him on his obious mistake he had already dashed off to the pokemon center exitedly. Miette sighed and when Serena ran by she made a huge grin to make Miette mad. Serenas mind dozed off while running to the pokemon center. _Ok Miette isnt joking around, I have to make my move NOW, no more delaying I cant just let Miette steal him._

When Ash arrived at the pokemon center first he looked back to see Serena close behind him and Bonnie behind her then Miette then of course Clemont in Miette jogged up to the group Serena spoke up.

"So uhh Ash can I talk to you in private please" the performer said curiously.

Ash stoped and looked her in the eyes and started blushing. "Oh umm sorry Serena I have to go and heal my pokemon up from the gym battle" Ash said nervously with his face on fire from the blush.

"Oh ok I understand" Serena said. In her mind she was thinking, _what was that he was blushing intensly does he like me._ _YES maybe he does maybe my Ashy loves me like I love him._ This whole conversation did not go unoticed by Miette she quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"Rrr I was wrong maybe he does love you" Miette admitted

"Humph, so does this mean you will stop and just let me have him" pouted Serena.

"NO WAY, I know how to manipulate men trust me he will be kissing me by the end of the day whether he wants to or not." exclaimed the blue haired girl.

"WHAT thats not fair Miette you cant just force love like that, the heart is very fragile" aid Serena.

"That dosent matter as long as IM with that cute trainer and YOU ARE NOT" Miette excaimed sternly.

"Your such a cruel person Miette, but im not giving up till the end I will get Ash before you I wont be shy anymore." Exclaimed Serena walking away.

 **Pokemon center 5:00 PM**

Ash was outside on the center's battlefield doing some minor training because he didnt want to push his pokemon to hard after a gym battle. Clemont was inside tinkering with a new invention he designed, while bonnie was playing with dedenne, slurpuff and braixen. Both the blue and honey haired trainers were watching Ash train. After a while of training he took a break.

"Phew I think thats good for today return flechinder and hawlucha" said Ash recalling his partners.

Both Serena and Miette saw that Ash was done training and ran up to him to confess to him. Miette noticed Serena running faster and pushed her to the ground.

"So Ash I wanted to tell yo-" Miette was quickly cut off by Ash going and helping Serena off the ground.

"Oh no Serena are you ok, jeez Miette you need to watch where your going" Ash said in a worried tone.

"Im fine its just my knee" she said.

"well here you go" Ash said wrapping a hankerchief around Serenas knee.

"Oh thanks Ash" Serena said blushing.

After that Ash helped Serena up and she leaned on him for support as they walked back to the pokemon center. She quickly turned around and gave Miette a big grin, this really pissed off Miette who walked slowly behined them into the center.

 **Pokemon center 6:30 PM**

Everyone was getting ready for the dinner out at the resturant. No one was overdoing it, they were just wearing their casual clothing. When everone was ready they left for the resturant, Serenas leg was felling a little better but she still had a small limp. Miette saw this as a perfect chance to get Ash so she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the other side of the street.

" I need to have chat with Ash" Miette said grining.

Serena saw this and tried to follow but Clemont stopped her.

"Serena you cant cross the street with that leg of yours stay here they will be back in a minute" Clemont exclaimed.

 **Across the street**

"So whats this about Miette" the raven haired boy said innocently.

" I know you like Serena " she said boldly

Ash was stunned, _how does she know about my crush, he thought._

" The thing is Ash, Serena HATES you" Said Miette pretending to be sad.

"WHAT!, no that cant be right Miette" Ash said holding back tears.

"Its true she told me shes only tagging along to use you and your group for protection, all she wants is to be kalos queen" Miette said in an angry tone. "So since shes being so selfish will you go out with me instead of her"

"UHHHH I dont know Miette just leave me alone for now I have alot to think about" Ash said almost screaming

They walked back to the sidewalk on the other side of the road and as they aproached the group Serena noticed some tears in Ash's eyes.

"Oh my gosh Ash are you ok" Serena said walking over to hi worriedly.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE" Ash screamed pushing her away and sprinting away from the group

Serena was left speechless "Miette w-what did y-you do" the honey blonde said still in shock.

"Me, oh nothing" Miette said with a devilish smirk in her face.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Oh man things are heating up now. Sorry about short chapter next one will be longer, this should only be about 2 more chapters max. thank you for the support, I got this one up way faster than I thought so the next one will try to be fast too, thank you and goodnight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amourshipping: Competition**

 **Hey guys im back again, this might be the last chapter or the second to last. Anyways heres chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **Chapter 3: Feelings**

Ash ran making random turns at every corner in the city. _Man im an idiot, and here I thought she was something special. I thought I connected with her, I thought she was my friend._ Ash scolded himslelf in his mind while wiping away tears. All he wanted at that moment was to get as far away as possible, go somewhere secluded so he could think.

 **Back with the group**

"MIETTE WHAT DID YOU DO" Serena yelled on th brink of tears grabbing Miette's shoulders and shaking her.

"Well since he is long gone now I guess ill tell you, lets just say he will NEVER want to talk to you again." The blue haired girl said in a teasing tone _._

At this Serena instantly burst into tears crying. "Y-you monster how could you do something so cruel, DO YOU EVEN HAVE A HEART" the honey blonde bursted out. She then ran off after Ash. _What could she have told Ash, does he really hate me now she thought sadly._ Serena ran around for what seemed like hours hoping to find Ash but he had vanished. Suddenly she got an Idea, _hmm if I was Ash I would want to be alone right now but since he hasnt eaten dinner he would would be in the forrest outside the city eating berries._ Serena thought hopefully. "Yes if theres anything Ash cant resist its food" Serena sai out loud.

As Serena had guessed Ash was in the forrest outside the city stuffing his face and thinking to himself sadly. _If what Miette said is true than we have to stop traveling with Serena immidieatly, so should Miette be Serenas replacement. He cringed at the thought of leavin the Serena that he had grown to love so much I take Miettes offer and go out with her, NO I dont even have fellings for her, I want my first girlfriend to be special, like Serena._ He quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head. _Uhhh, forget all of this Ash the only thing you need right now is to win your 6th Kalos gym badge,_ thought the raven haired trainer managing a small smille. He got up on his feet after he finished the last of the berries he picked but then stopped when he heard a scream.

 **Outside lumiose city 5 minutes earlier**

Serena had just exited the city and was almost to the forest. _C'mon Ash please be here, I cant lose you, you mean to much to me._ Suddenly her thoughts were interupted when she was snached up by a net. She looked up and saw a purple haried woman, a blue haired man and a meowth. she instantly knew the the familiar situation she was in, she then sighed boringly and reached for a pokeball but was suprized when they used a vacume to suck up braixen and pancham's pokeballs.

"HA HA! looks like we got ourselves a twerpete" Jessie yelled happily.

"That does appear to be the case" James replied snickering.

"Really guys your not even gonna bother with the intro" Serena questioned boldly.

"WE DONT ALWAYS HAVE TO DO IT!" Jessie snapped back.

"Anyways whats the plan now" asked meowth.

"Well maybe we should trade this twerpete for pikachu" Jessie suggested.

"Are you insane, didnt you haer the conversation between the twerp and the blue haired twerpete, theres no way he will make that trade" James replied.

When Serena heard this she started crying. _Why does everyone keep saying that, will Ash really hate me._

"HELP!" screamed Serena.

 **Present time**

When Ash heard the scream he instantly knew who it belonged to, he walked aroud some trees to an open field and looked up. Sure enough there was Serena traped in a net being held by team rockets balloon. Despite the distance they were from each other he looked at her right in the eyes with a serious expressin on his face.

When Serena's eyes met with his it sent chills down her spine. His face looked so intense and almost scary, she closed her eyes, hoped for the best and yelled "ASH HELP ME PLEASE!"

Ash's mind soon went into deep thought. _She dosent deserve my help, taking advantage of me, Clemont and Bonnie._ He started walking in the oppisite direction of the balloon.

"Pika pi", pikachu said trying to convince its trainer to turn around, it knew what Serena had done but leaving her like this would just be cruel.

Ash heard pikachus voice and stopped to think. in his mind he was deciding whether or not to help Serena, he was about to keep walking but then he remembered somthing _. wait, Miette could have been lying_ he thought bringing some hope back. "Anyways your right pikachu thats not who we are, wheter its true or not we have to save her." Ash said turning around and running for the ballon until he was about under it.

When Serena saw her hero turn around and come back for her she bursted out in joy.

"Fletchinder I choose you" Ash shouted.

"Use peck right through the balloon" the raven haired boy commanded.

Fletchinder obeyed and poped the balloon then went and ripped the net holding Serena under the balloon. She then fell in terror, closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Her knight in shining armor had caught her bridal style. She was enjoying the feeling of her head on Ash's shoulders when suddenly it stopped. Ash put her down returned fletchinder and walked in the opsite direction.

"Ash wait" Serena said holding back tears.

Ash turned around halfway. "Look Serena I really have nothing to say to you" Ash said in a serious tone almost yelling. "Look why dont you just go back th the-" Ash started but was cut off by Serena hugging him.

"Whatever Miette told you was a lie" She said realesing all of her tears.

This shocked Ash, "wait, so you dont hate me" Ash asked sheepishly

"NO! Ash Ketchum I... I... I LOVE YOU!" She shouted just before she closed the gap between their lips.

Ash was speechless, he started to proccess everything then realized it was pointless and just returned the kiss. Sparks jolted through both of them as they enjoyed their first kiss, Serena was loving every precious second. after about a minute they broke off, no words were need they now knew how each other felt. Ash grabbed Serenas hand and interlocked their fingers and Serena put her haed on Ash's shoulder as they walked peacefully back into the city.

when they arrived back at the pokemon center Clemont and Bonnie were already in bed, it was about 9:45 when they returned so this was to be expected. Miette however was "worried"about Ash and was awake in the lobby when they walked through the door.

"Hi Miette" Serena said in a teasing tone.

When Miette saw them holding hands her jaw droped.

"H-how, W-WHAT!" Miette yelled.

Ash and Serena had explained the whole story from their own perspective on the walk home, so Ash stepped forward.

"Miette what you did was Extremly cruel, I think you should leave and hope we never see you again" Ash said harshly.

Miette was stunned by this she never knew Ash could be so bold and harsh. She pushed Ash out of the way and ran out of the building with her slurpuffm, As she was running out Serena saw some tears in her eyes but thought nothing of it.

Ash reached out and put an arm around Serena."Lets go get a room it looks like Clemont and bonnie already took one." Ash said yawning

 **XXX**

Once they were in bed they cuddeled up together. "I love you" Serena whispered. "I love you too" Ash whispered back. Then both of them went to sleep happily and peacefully knowing that they had a great future ahead.

 **XXX**

"I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS SERENA YYVONE, I PROMISE YOU WILL BE THE MOST MISERABLE GIRL ON EARTH AFTER IM DONE WITH YOU!

 **THE END**

 **Well thats it for this story guys hope you enjoyed it and if didnt please dont flame me. I will probaly do a sequel to this like** _ **Miette's revenge**_ **or something but until then thank you and goodnight :]**


End file.
